127709-morning-coffee-2015-06-09-lightning-round-edition
Content ---- Lies! Agreed :D I'm sure I'll have more later Just because you are ranged, doesn't mean you can't stand up on the mob and shoot it in the face Small, patient steps often work better than big ones CC breaks are for non-slingers! Position matters The rotation you can execute in battle >>> the rotation that does best DPS on a target dummy As an aside, there's a trick on Aethros that I'll show you next time we do it. The lightnig strikes actually come in lines FROM the boss to the front of the room, one after another. Once you see the pattern and realize they are not random, they are a lot easier to avoid. | |} ---- Good morning! No game time last night. The AC repairman got to the house late, and by the time it started cooling off, I'd been in the heat for 36 hours, so I just cranked the thermostat down to 60 and went to bed early. Lessons learned from WildStar, huh? Hmmm. 1. The obvious biggie for me has always been "be sure to change into (or out of) your PVP gear if you plan on fighting evil effectively" - but honestly, that's pretty much every MMO I've ever played. 2. Just because there are more green circles on the ground than red circles, does NOT mean it's okay to stand in the red circles. :lol: Hope to get some game time tonight. See you lovely people then! | |} ---- ---- The other thing that people don't realize is that sometimes the best thing on aethros is to stop moving and wait for a tornado to pass. Also. waiting for the lightning to blast in front of you then dodging forward to miss the one that would have hit you is supa pro. That, or just bugging the boss out with correct positioning. But thats no fun anyways. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't know what build you use exactly as a SS, but if you are using CS/IG/QD (if you don't have max ability points, I would tier down IG) then you can usually get away with running your Surge from the bottom (toggle on, do CS C3, it goes below 25 so it auto toggles off) ->3 QDs ->Surged Ignite (toggles off automatically again) ->3 QDs. Makes SS DPS a lot less frutrating to me. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, that build. T8 QD, T8 CS, and whatever I can spare on Ignite (the DoT thing -- depending on IA removal needed). I'm actually only grousing a little bit. but I do actually have to twist my hand a bit to hit the movement keys and have pink for surge and ring finger for actual abilities. And I'll freely admit, there are times when I just hold down QD and try to get into a good position again. I typically do SSon CS3, Ignite, SSoff, QD, QD, QD, (QD.. QD... see above) until CS comes off cooldown and then SSon again and CS/IG. Throw in the crit ability when possible though it doesn't usually get surged. And I"m told throwing in Assassination on cooldown is good, but it's got a very weird cast or hiccup that makes it hard to work in. Anyhow, it's not optimal, but it's an alt, and I actually rather like slinger healing, so that toon tends to go halvsies on dps and healing. So I don't sweat it too much. I just have to imagine all slingers who played that from launch having an arthritic claw for a left hand by now. :) | |} ---- :lol: Once I straighten out my auras and I get used to the new build my DPS is gonna shoot up. But I should also be a bit better about not being in my 275% threat stance. If only Agile wasn't bugged that wouldn't be an issue. It's more that the tornadoes are my Waterloo. OTOH I had realized that there were three warriors running interrupts so was a bit more cautious than usual navigating that gauntlet. | |} ---- Yeah, same for me; however, being able to anticipate the lighting strikes has helped me be able to avoid the tornadoes as well. I usually start with a double dash and then dash whenever it's on cool down, rather than dashing when I get in a tough spot. I've found that less time going through the gauntlet = less time dodging stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- IT'S A TRAP!!! (This will lead you to raiding and all sorts of unpleasant things, Tex :P ) | |} ---- ---- Heh, not likely anytime this decade, but okay cool. Thanks for the answers everyone. I only bought the Genesis Key this last weekend, since I'd been roped into Crimelords. I've been Beloved with the Exiles for weeks now, but I just never noticed the quests before. | |} ---- I, personally, look forward to 'roping' Tex into some more group content. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Omnicore-1 is the only repeatable solo-only instance I'm aware of. I'm hoping it'll be the last one and that future installments are presented as a Vet Shiphand. I like the end-boss fight of OC-1 and while I love the look of the data-core, I really would rather do without the rest of the instance now that I've done it four or five times. | |} ---- Actually, that's what I was going to suggest. That we get more of that type of scenario, but with more action and less mucking about. I guess, I am thinking "Shiphand Without the Ship" ... but calling it a "Hand" seems silly and "Soloable Instance" lacks pizzazz. :lol: Are the Expeditions from Housing Plugs that same kind of content? I've never done one, but I have the Mayday one because I liked the look of the spaceship. :wacko: If so, then there *is* more scaleable solo non-shiphand content. | |} ---- ---- D: Nu I love the concept of Omnicore! It just needs to give good rewards and scale up in damage/health with additional people so it's not solo-only. I think it's fine to have some places that are more story-focused... | |} ---- Huh? Isn't that what I said? Keep the challenge but retool it in the VSH format (scalable solo or small team content). If that's not what came across that's what I meant. Bringing OC-1's rewards in line with VSH's would be an improvement. Since the end-boss' challenge level (which should be kept) is higher the awards should be scaled up. | |} ---- ----